Staffel 7
Die siebte Staffel von Game of Thrones wurde offiziell am 21. April 2016 von HBO angekündigt.Watchers on the Wall — HBO has renewed Game of Thrones for season 7! Sie wird verkürzt sein und sieben Epsioden enthalten, da die Produzenten annehmen, dass nur noch 10 bis 15 Stunden der Geschichte zu verfilmen sind und dies Material auf zwei Staffeln verteilt wird.Watchers on the Wall — Benioff and Weiss estimate 10-15 hours remain for Game of Thrones after this seasonWatchers on the Wall — Benioff and Weiss reportedly considering abbreviated final seasonsVariety — ‘Game of Thrones’ Creators Mull Shorter Final Seasons (EXCLUSIVE)Watchers on the Wall — HBO confirms a seven-episode season 7 of Game of Thrones airing next summer Die siebte Staffel basiert auf der Grundlage der zwei unveröffentlichten Bücher The Winds of Winter und A Dream of Spring. Die Staffel wurde für den Sommer 2017 angekündigt. Der Dreh begann am 31. Oktober 2016 in Belfast und wird im Februar 2017 abgeschlossen.Entertainment Weekly — Game of Thrones team on season 7, who should be on Iron Throne Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass die Staffel erst im Sommer und im Juli 2017 anlaufen wird,Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Season Seven Premiere Date Hinted at by Liam Cunningham! wurde der Starttermin für den 16. Juli 2017 via Facebook bekannt gegeben. In Deutschland können die Fans den Beginn der neuen Staffel zeitgleich in der Nacht vom 16. auf den 17. Juli auf Sky on Demand, Sky GO und Sky Ticket verfolgen. Am Montagabend läuft die erste Folge dann linear im Programm von Sky Atlantic HD -wahlweise auf Deutsch oder in der englischen Originalfassung. Inhalt Produktion Das Casting der Staffel begann am 17. Juni 2016.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season 7 casting has begun! 31. August begannen die Dreharbeiten in Belfast.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season 7 filming begins in Belfast! Am 19. Oktober 2016 begannen die Dreharbeiten in Spanien.Watchers on the Wall — Filming in Spain begins, main characters collide & a forgotten character returns 29. Juni wurden in der Entertainment Weekly die vier Regisseure bekannt gegeben, welche jeweils 2 Episoden abdecken werden. Dabei handelt es sich um Alan Taylor, Jeremy Podeswa, Mark Mylod und Matt Shakman, der erstmalig mitwirkt. Desweiteren ist Michele Clapton als Kostümdesignerin wieder in der siebten Staffel mit dabei.Entertainment Weekly — Game of Thrones season 7 directors revealed Die Ausstrahlung und die Produktion der Staffel wird später als die anderen Staffeln von Game of Thrones stattfinden. Laut David Benioff und D. B. Weiss resultiert dies daraus, dass sie schlechteres Wetter für die Verfilmung benötigen, um den Winter ordentlich darzustellen. Schauplätze Nordirland Die Drehorte in Nordirland sind ähnlich wie letztes Jahr: *Paint Hall *CorbetWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones spoiler report: Daenerys in season 7 *Moneyglass - Set für WinterfellWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones readies for Spain and returns to Winterfell *Saintfield - Winterfell (Götterhain)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones returns to Saintfield estate for season 7 * (Linen Mill Studios) - WinterfellWinteriscoming.net — More Game of Thrones actors film scenes at Winterfell, plus another character returns *Magheramorne - Schwarze FestungWinteriscoming.net — Game of Thrones production returns to the Wall, cast members spotted around Belfast * - Murlogh Bay/Fair HeadWatchers on the Wall — Updated! Game of Thrones returns to the Murlough Bay area for filming * Watchers on the Wall — Kit Harington returns, and Game of Thrones is busy across Northern Ireland * Winteriscoming.net — Game of Thrones filming scenes in Bangor, NI, plus pics of the castle set at Zumaia * - NordenA Snowy Game of Thrones Set Under Construction in the Mournes *Wolf Hill QuarryWatchers on the Wall — Exclusive Photos of Game of Thrones’ Icy New Set at Wolf Hill Quarry Spanien Girona ist in der siebten Staffel kein Drehort für Game of Thrones.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones not returning to Girona for season 7, but still castle-hunting in Spain Bekannte Drehorte: * ** - Atarazanas Reales de Sevilla (Altsass) ** (Rosengarten)Watchers on the Wall — Several new locations in Spain confirmed for Game of Thrones season 7!Winteriscoming.net — Filming at Almodóvar continues, and a familar flag flies over Trujillo Castle **Santiponce - (Drachengrube)Winteriscoming.net — Game of Thrones Season 7: New info about filming in Zumaia and Santiponce * : ** (Altsass, Königsmund)New photos of Sam & Gilly in Oldtown, as Game of Thrones in Cáceres filming wraps!UPDATED! GoT Returns to Dubrovnik! & Latest Cáceres Set Pics Before Filming ** (Casterlystein)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones set to film in Trujillo Castle in November ** - Los Barruecos - Las Breñas, Barrueco de Arriba (Weite)Watchers on the Wall — Fresh details about the big battle of Game of Thrones season 7 * **Strand Itzurun der Gemeinde (Drachenstein)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones reportedly eyeing a location in northern Spain ** - Kloster (Drachenstein)Watchers on the Wall — Several new locations in Spain confirmed for Game of Thrones season 7! **Strand Muriola in Barrika (Drachenstein)Watchers on the Wall — New Game of Thrones beach filming location in Spain! Island Laut der Visier ist Island ein Drehort für Staffel 7. Dreharbeiten die mindestens sechs Hauptcharaktere beinhalten, werden Anfang Januar beginnen.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones reportedly set to return to Iceland for season 7 *Stangarvegur im Watchers on the Wall — A Possible New Location in Iceland; Another Game of Thrones Actor Returns for Season 7! Kroatien * (Königsmund)(13. Dezember - ) Filmstab Produzenten * David Benioff: Executive Producer * D.B. Weiss: Executive Producer Autoren Regisseure *Alan Taylor *Jeremy Podeswa *Mark Mylod *Matt Shakman Weiteres Team *Michele Clapton: Costume Designer Adaption Besetzung Hauptbesetzung Alle Hauptdarsteller, deren Charaktere die Ereignisse der sechsten Staffel überlebten, werden voraussichtlich in der siebten Staffel zurückkehren. *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion LennisterWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones stars reportedly in salary negotiations for the final seasons *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon SchneeWatchers on the Wall — Kit Harington, Gwendoline Christie and more on the set of Game of Thrones season 7! *Aidan Gillen als Petyr BaelishWatchers on the Wall — Cast sightings stack up during the first week of Game of Thrones filming *Alfie Allen als Theon GraufreudWatchers on the Wall — The latest Belfast sightings, and an exclusive Game of Thrones season 7 spoiler report! *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Conleth Hill als Varys *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Hannah Murray als GoldyWatchers on the Wall — Cast sightings in Belfast, as Saintfield filming continues for season 7 *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah MormontWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones stars heading back to Belfast in advance of season 7 *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran StarkWatchers on the Wall — Shipyards added to the Game of Thrones location roster; more sightings! *Jerome Flynn als BronnWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filming in Basque Country wraps; the cast has a musical night out *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Kristofer Hivju als TormundWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Sightings Round-up of the Week! *Liam Cunningham als Davos Seewert *Maisie Williams als Arya StarkWatchers on the Wall — Kit Harington speculates on the future of Game of Thrones, and Maisie Williams reacts to season 7! *Nathalie Emmanuel als MissandeiWatchers on the Wall — Filming Resumes After the Emmys, Plus A Season 7 Return! *Rory McCann als Sandor CleganeWatchers on the Wall — A Game of Thrones cast member injured; plus, Emmy Weekend! *Sophie Turner als Sansa StarkWatchers on the Wall — Sophie Turner says she’s received her season 7 scripts *Joe Dempsie als GendryWatchers on the Wall — Spoiler Report: Two More Game of Thrones Cast Members Spotted in Belfast Today Nebenbesetzung *Annette Hannah als FrancesWatchers on the Wall — Updated! Cameras Roll At a New Set in Northern Ireland; A Season 6 Cast Member Returns *Anton Lesser als QyburnWatchers on the Wall — UPDATED! Game of Thrones cast convenes in Seville as filming begins; A surprising guest actor returns (SPOILERS!) *Bella Ramsey als Lyanna MormontWatchers on the Wall — Lyanna Mormont’s Game of Thrones Return Confirmed *Ben Crompton als Eddison TollettWatchers on the Wall — Dolorous Edd speaks; plus House Stark spoilers for season 7 * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrellhttp://www.bbc.co.uk/iplayer/episode/b07p4sm7/hardtalk-dame-diana-rigg-actress/ *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *David Bradley als Walder FreyWatchers on the Wall — A Surprising Return in Game of Thrones Season Seven *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Gemma Whelan als Asha Graufreud *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Gregor Clegane *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *James Faulkner als Randyll Tarly *Jessica Henwick als Nymeria Sand *Joseph Mawle as Benjen StarkWatchers on the Wall *Josephine Gillan als MareiThe Sun — Life on the Game Thrones star Josephine Gillan was coke-addict call girl before telly ‘hooker’ role saved her *Mark Gatiss als Tycho NestorisWatchers on the Wall — Mark Gatiss Confirms His Return to Game of Thrones for Season 7 *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr *Pilou Asbæk als Euron Graufreud *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric DondarrionTwitter Richard Dormer Fan *Richard Rycroft als Wolkan *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand *Rupert Vansittart als Yohn RoisWatchers on the Wall — Gwendoline Christie, Aidan Gillen, Kristofer Hivju, and more on set in Northern Ireland *Staz Nair als Qhono *Tim McInnerny als Robett GlauerWatchers on the Wall — Lord Glover confirmed to return in season 7 *Tobias Menzies als Edmure TullyWatchers on the Wall — Next Basque locations ready for action, GoT invades Malpartida & a character returns Neubesetzt *Bjorn Edelmann Nielsen als TBAInstagram *Jim Broadbent als TBAWatchers on the Wall — Jim Broadbent joins the cast of Game of Thrones!Moviepilot Daily Newsletter *Megan Parkinson als Alys KarstarkWinteriscoming.net — Actress Megan Parkinson joins the cast of Game of Thrones Season 7 as a northern girlWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Season 7 Casting Update: A Confirmation and More *Joseph Quinn als KonerWatchers on the Wall — Two New Actors Cast for Game of Thrones Season 7 *Paul Ward als TBA *Philip O'Sullivan als Maester der ZitadelleWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Season 7 Casting Update: A Maester and a Return *Tom Hopper als Dickon TarlyWatchers on the Wall — Tom Hopper joins the cast of Game of Thrones! *Brendan Morrissey als Frey-LordWatchters on the Wall — Two New Irish Additions for Game of Thrones Season 7 *Rory Dignam als TBA *Conor McGregor als Seemann auf der Stille unter Euron GraufreudWatchers on the Wall — New Details About Conor McGregor’s Role on Game of Thrones! (Rolle entweder Gerücht oder abgestritten) http://ew.com/tv/2017/01/30/game-of-thrones-conor-mcgregor/ Entertainment Weekly Conor McGregor admits he's not in Season 7] *Brendan Cowell als HarragWatchers on the Wall — Brendan Cowell Joins The Cast of Game of Thrones *Ben Fox als TBA *Noah Syndergaard als TBAWatchers on the Wall — Noah Syndergaard of the New York Mets appearing in Game of Thrones Season 7 *Ed Sheeran als TBAWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Season 8 Writing Line-up Confirmed and a Season 7 Cameo Revealed at SXSW! ;Gerüchte und Mutmaßungen : *Devin Oliver, Sänger der Elektro-Band "I See Stars", soll in die Rolle des jungen Rhaegar schlüpfen.WiC.net — Cast member sightings, plus a casting rumor about a long-anticipated character *Die Rockband "Bastille" wird einen Cameo haben.Watchers on the Wall — Rock Band Bastille Rumored To Cameo in Game of Thrones Season Seven Castingaufrufe *16-jähriges Mädchen aus dem Norden *10-jähriger Junge aus dem Norden *General Watchers on the Wall — A Variety of New Roles Being Cast for Game of Thrones Season 7!Moviepilot - Castingaufrufe Staffel 7 *Eherwürdiger Priester *Zähwirkender Krieger *Torwächter *Stadtwache *Händler *Liebreizende Kurtisane *Junger Lord *Leutnant *Wilder Krieger **Neugeborenes gemischtrassiges KindWatchers on the Wall — Nikolaj Coster-Waldau and the Stark sisters are back in Belfast **Mann mit fehlenden Zähnen Episodenliste :Haupartikel: Episodenliste Soundtrack Galerie Bilder HBO Promo HBO_Promo_S7_Arya.png HBO_Promo_S7_Bran.png HBO_Promo_S7_Brienne.png HBO_Promo_S7_Cersei.png HBO_Promo_S7_Daenerys.png HBO_Promo_S7_Davos.png HBO_Promo_S7_Hodor.png HBO_Promo_S7_Jaime.png HBO_Promo_S7_Jon.png HBO_Promo_S7_Missandei.png HBO_Promo_S7_Sandor.png HBO_Promo_S7_Sansa.png HBO_Promo_S7_Theon.png HBO_Promo_S7_Tormund.png HBO_Promo_S7_Tyrion.png HBO_Promo_S7_Varys.png Entertainment Weekly exklusive Fotos EW Arya Stark S7.JPG EW Daenerys Drogon S7.JPG EW Jon Schnee S7.JPG EW Brienne S7.JPG EW Tormund S7.JPG EW Sansa Kleinfinger S7.JPG EW Cersei Jaime S7.JPG Entertainment Weekly Cover Shooting EW Cover Arya.jpg EW Cover Jon.jpg EW Cover Sansa.jpg EW Cover Bran.jpg EW Cover Arya Sansa Jon Bran.jpg EW Cover Shooting Arya Stark.jpg EW Cover Shooting Jon Schnee.jpg EW Cover Shooting Sansa Stark.jpg EW Cover Shooting Bran Stark.jpg EW Cover Shooting Arya und Sansa.jpg EW Cover Shooting Arya Sansa Bran Jon.jpg EW Cover Shooting Arya Sansa Bran Jon 2.jpg Bilder HBO_Promo_S7_Tyrion_Lennister.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Arya.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Jon.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Lyanna.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Cersei_Jaime.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Davos.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Goldy_Sam.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Bran_Meera.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Brienne_Tormund.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Petyr_Sansa.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Daenerys.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Varys.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Missandei.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Missandie_Tyrion_Grauer_Wurm_Daenerys_Varys.jpg HBO_Promo_S7_Sandor_Clegane.jpg S7 Sansa Stark.jpg S7 Arya Stark.jpg S7 Daenerys Targaryen.jpg S7 Daenerys.JPG S7 Jon Schnee.JPG S7 Cersei und Jaime.JPG S7 Beric Dondarrion.JPG S7 Beric Dondarrion1.jpg S7 Beric Dondarrion Sandor Clegane.jpg S7 Jon und Sansa.JPG S7 Cersei Jaime Lennister.JPG S7 Daenerys Targaryen.JPG S7 Bran Stark.jpg S7 Daenerys Tyrion Missandei Varys Grauer Wurm.jpg S7 Jon Schnee Davos Seewert.jpg S7 Versammlung Norden.jpg S7 Jon Sansa Davos.jpg S7 Podrick Payn.jpg S7 Daenerys Targaryen 1.jpg S7 Daenerys Targaryen 2.jpg S7 Jaime Lennister 1.jpg S7 Goldy2.jpg S7 Lyanna Mormont Petyr.jpg S7 Samwell Tarly 1.jpg S7 Samwell Tarly 2.jpg S7 Samwell Tarly 3.jpg S7 Daenerys 2.JPG S7 Daenerys Tyrion Missandei Varys.JPG S7 Jon 2.JPG S7 Jon reitet.JPG Videos Trailer Game_of_Thrones_Season_7_In-Production_Tease_(HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Official Tease Sigils Game of Thrones Season 7 Long Walk - Official Promo (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Official Trailer (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 WinterIsHere Trailer 2 (HBO) Behind The Scenes Inside Game of Thrones A Story in Cloth (HBO) Game of Thrones Locations Inside Game of Thrones A Story in Special Effects (HBO) Produktions-Bilder S7 Nachtkönig.JPG S7 Nachtkönig BTS 2.JPG S7 Arya BTS.JPG S7 BTS.JPG S7 Winterfell BTS.JPG S7 BTS.JPG S7 BTS 2.JPG S7 BTS Tormund Brienne.JPG S7 BTS Pod.JPG S7 BTS Winterfell .JPG Poster Game of Thrones S7 Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser-Poster GoT-S7-Key-Art.jpg|Staffel 7 Poster S7 Promoposter Arya Stark.jpg S7 Promoposter Bran Stark.jpg S7 Promoposter Brienne von Tarth.jpg S7 Promoposter Cersei Lennister.jpg S7 Promoposter Daenerys Targaryen.jpg S7 Promoposter Jaime Lennister.jpg S7 Promoposter Jon Schnee.jpg S7 Promoposter Petyr Baelish.jpg S7 Promoposter Sansa Stark.jpg S7 Promoposter Theon Graufreud.jpg S7 Promoposter Tormund.jpg S7 Promoposter Tyrion Lennister.jpg Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Season 7 fr:Saison 7 ru:Сезон 7 ro:Sezonul 7 Kategorie:Staffeln